Brothers
by Glace Aquarii
Summary: "Terima kasih atas apa yang sudah nii-san berikan padaku" / Chapter 2 - "Tolong jaga nii-san ya, Esmeralda-san"
1. Ikki

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada-sensei.

.

"Shun, kenapa kamu diam saja?" tanya Ikki yang melihat adiknya duduk sendirian di dekat jendela kamarnya, menatap sedih keluar.

"Nii-chan, Shun mau main diluar" jawab adiknya sedih "Shun bosan hanya boleh main di dalam rumah seperti ini, Shun juga mau punya teman"

Ikki menatap adiknya penuh kasihan lalu berjalan mendekatinya "Shun tunggu disini ya? Nii-chan akan tanya ke mama Shun boleh main keluar tidak" lalu dia berlari ke arah dapur "mama"

"Ada apa, sayang?" sang mama tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci peralatan masaknya dengan serius.

"Ikki boleh ajak Shun main keluar ya? Kasihan dia bosan di dalam rumah terus. Ikki janji deh akan jagain Shun" anak pertama di keluarga itu memohon dengan sangat pada mamanya.

Sang mama mematikan aliran air dari kran lalu berlutut agar bisa sejajar dengan anaknya "Ikki, mama mau saja membiarkan Shun main keluar, tapi Shun sedang sakit jadi dia tidak boleh main di luar"

"Shun sedang sakit?" anak berambut biru gelap itu tampak kaget "kalau begitu Shun harus banyak istirahat di rumah, tidak boleh main diluar"

"Ikki janji ya harus jaga Shun supaya dia cepat sembuh dan bisa main diluar bersama teman-teman lainnya" si mama tersenyum lembut, dia senang anaknya bisa mengerti.

"Iya ma, Ikki janji" lalu Ikki berlari masuk ke kamar adiknya "Shun, kata mama kamu sedang sakit jadi tidak boleh main di luar, tapi nii-chan janji akan selalu main sama Shun sampai Shun sembuh di rumah dan ajak Shun main sama teman-teman nanti"

Shun tersenyum lemah "terima kasih ya, nii-chan"

.

Empat tahun berlalu, tapi tidak ada perubahan kondisi dari Shun. Ikki khawatir tehadap kondisi adiknya tersebut, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ma, sebenarnya Shun sakit apa sih sampai tidak bisa sekolah juga?" tanya anak laki-laki yang sekarang berusia 13 tahun pada mamanya, dia tampak sangat kasihan dengan penderitaan adik satu-satunya.

Si mama terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. Dia bingung, apa dia harus memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia tidak ingin Ikki tahu dan makin cemas dengan keadaan Shun.

"Ma, separah itu penyakit Shun?" terlihat dengan jelas ke khawatiran di wajahnya, dia menghela napas karena dia tahu mamanya tidak akan bilang apa pun soal penyakit Shun. Mama hanya bilang kalau dia harus selalu menjaga adiknya.

"Nii-chan, Shun gapapa kok ga bisa sekolah" Shun mendekat pada kakak dan mamanya "yang penting nii-chan dan mama selalu temani Shun"

Ikki tahu dengan pasti kalau Shun berbohong, kebohongan karena tidak ingin ada pertengkaran antara dirinya dengan sang mama. Ikki mengelus rambut adiknya pelan, penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Yuk kita main, Shun mau main apa hari ini?" tanya Ikki seraya menarik tangan Shun perlahan menuju ruang keluarga yang memang menjadi tempat mereka bermain bersama.

"Shun mau main apa ya..."

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi bel rumah, Ikki berlari untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya sore itu.

"Kalian? Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Ikki bingung saat siapa yang datang.

"Kita mau ajak kamu main bola karena kita kekurangan orang dan karena kamu kan suka main bola di sekolah" Seiya menunjukkan sebuah bola sepak pada Ikki.

Ikki memang suka bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya di sekolah sebelum pulang, tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Shun sendirian dirumah kan? Dia sudah berjanji kalau dia akan selalu menjaga dan menemani adiknya itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bermain" jawab Ikki datar "kalian main saja tanpa aku"

"Tapi kita tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa lagi selain kamu" ucap Hyoga memelas "ayolah Ikki, kamu kan sangat suka bermain sepak bola"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau ya berarti aku tidak mau! Aku tidak peduli siapa yang harus kalian ajak karena itu bukan urusanku" teriak Ikki kesal, kedua temannya pun berlari ketakutan.

Tanpa Ikki sadari, sedari tadi Shun berdiri di dekat sana dan memperhatikannya. Shun tahu kalau kakaknya itu sangat ingin pergi bermain, tapi karena janji itu.. dia tidak pergi.

"Nii-chan" suara Shun membuat Ikki berbalik dan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan "Kalau nii-chan mau main keluar dengan teman-teman nii-chan pergi aja, Shun gapapa kok main sendirian di rumah"

Ikki berjalan mendekati adiknya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman "Nii-chan tidak mau main sama mereka kok, nii-chan kan ga bisa main bola jadi nii-chan di rumah saja sama Shun ya. Yuk kita main"

.

"Nii-san.." Shun terjatuh keras dari tempat tidurnya, sejak tadi pagi dia tidak bisa bergerak dengan mudah, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah dan tidak ada seorang pun di rumahnya saat itu.

Shun meraih telepon genggamnya dengan susah payah lalu mencari nomor kakaknya yang seharusnya masih berada di sekolah.

"Nii-san" tidak perlu kata-kata lain untuk membuat Ikki sadar kalau adiknya dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan, dia segera berlari dari kelasnya.

"Ikki!" teriakkan itu membuat langkah pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu terhenti "mengangkat telepon dan berlari keluar dalam jam pelajaranku! Apa kamu tahu hukuman yang menantimu sepulang sekolah?"

"Maaf sensei, tapi adikku sedang dalam keadaan bahaya" dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia berlari, mengabaikan teriakan sensei-nya yang menggelegar "Shun, nii-san akan segera pulang"

Sudah sejak dua tahun lalu keadaan Shun memburuk, dia harus berulang kali menemui dokter dan tak jarang harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Dan akhir-akhir ini keadaan itu semakin menjauhi kata sembuh.

"Shun!" Ikki membuka pintu rumahnya kasar dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya, dia sangat terkejut saat melihat Shun terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Ikki segera mengangkat tubuh Shun lalu keluar untuk mencari taksi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya ia disana, dia mengabari ibunya dan ayahnya yang sedang ada urusan di luar kota. Sebenarnya mama tidak mau pergi, tapi Shun berhasil menyakinkan mama kalau dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa mama dalam beberapa hari.

"Ma, aku menemukan Shun di lantai tadi. Sepertinya kondisinya semakin memburuk sekarang aku sedang ada di rumah sakit yang biasa dan menunggu di ruang tunggu karena dokter dan para suster itu melarangku masuk" ucap Ikki di sambungan telepon.

"Mama dan papa akan segera menuju kesana, jadi kamu tolong jaga Shun sampai kami datang ya?" lalu hubungan telepon di putus saat Ikki setuju.

"Shun.."

.

"Keadaan anak anda semakin memburuk, lebih baik dia di rawat di rumah sakit untuk seterusnya agar kejadian seperti tadi tidak terjadi lagi" ucap pria dengan jas putih yang biasa di sebut dengan nama dokter.

"Kami mengerti" ucap papa sedih "tolong lakukan apapun agar anak saya bisa sembuh, saya akan bayar berapa pun biaya yang di perlukan"

Ikki memasuki ruang rawat Shun saat dokter berbicara dengan orang tuanya "Shun, sebenarnya kamu sakit apa sih? Kenapa mama dan papa tidak pernah mau bilang"

Beberapa menit kemudian masuklah kedua orang tua mereka "Apa kalian masih tidak akan memberitahuku penyakit yang di derita Shun?"

Mereka berdua terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan anak sulung mereka lalu papa memutuskan untuk memberitahunya "Ikki, sebenarnya sejak kecil Shun mengidap kelainan jantung"

Mata Ikki membesar saat mendengar 'kelainan jantung', sejak kecil dia hanya mengira kalau penyakit Shun tidak berbahaya, tapi kenyataannya...

"Papa pasti bohong, Shun ga mungkin mengidap penyakit parah seperti itu" Ikki tertawa tidak percaya.

"Papa kamu ga bohong, Ikki" kali ini mama yang menjawab "Mama tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padamu karena mama tidak mau kamu khawatir"

Ikki masih tertawa "tidak mungkin, mama sama papa pasti bohong kan? Shun hanya sakit ringan dan dia pasti sembuhkan? Udah cukup pura-puranya, hari ini bukan april fool atau pun ulang tahun aku"

"Kalau kamu tidak percaya tanya saja pada dokter yang memeriksa Shun tadi"

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Shun mengidap penyakit seperti itu kan? Tidak mungkin adik satu-satunya, adik yang sangat ia sayangi akan pergi. Tidak mungkin!

"Bohong"

.

"Selamat siang, Ikki-san" seorang gadis dengan seragam perawat menyapa Ikki yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat Shun.

"Selamat siang, Esmeralda-san" balas Ikki seperti biasanya, ini bukan kali pertamanya bertemu dengan gadis berambut pirang tersebut karena setiap hari Ikki selalu datang untuk menjenguk adiknya.

"Nii-san, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap Shun yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas kasurnya "nii-san kan punya kesibukan sendiri"

Ikki mengacak rambut adiknya "dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku akan bisa mengerjakan PR atau pun belajar untuk ujian disini?"

"Nii-san ga mungkin konsentrasi disini" ucap Shun masih tidak mau kalah.

"Yang belajar itu nii-san atau kamu sih?"

Esmeralda hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran saudara itu, pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi setiap Ikki datang kesini.

"Sudahlah, Shun-san" lerai gadis itu pada akhirnya "kamu harus percaya pada kakakmu walaupun dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bisa di percaya"

"Dengar apa kata suster Esmeralda..eh apa? Tidak bisa di percaya?" akhirnya siang itu pun semakin ribut karena ucapan Esmeralda.

.

"Nii-san, kenapa nii-san tidak pergi keluar bersama Esmeralda-san dan berfoto-foto untuk di tunjukan padaku?" entah dari mana Shun mendapat ide itu, ide yang sukses membuat Ikki terbentur.

"Ha? Maksud kamu apa?" tanya Ikki tidak percaya "buat apa nii-san pergi sama si suster rese itu dan foto-foto sama dia?"

"Shun mau lihat pemandangan luar tahu, nii-san tahu kan kalau aku tidak boleh keluar dari kamar ini barang selangkah pun" peringat Shun lalu memasang jurus puppy eyesnya "ayolah nii-sannn..."

Tiba-tiba orang kedua yang di bicarakan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut "Shun-san, saatnya minum obat. Ada Ikki rupanya, pantas saja ribut"

"Tuh nii-san, orangnya sudah datang" ucap Shun dengan senyuman malaikatnya "ayo ayo ayo ayo ayo ayo ayo.. Shun mohon dengan sangat, permintaan dari adikmu tersayang"

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Esmeralda bingung "Ikki ada urusan denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, Shun ingin aku pergi bersama mu untuk berfoto-foto lalu memberikan hasil foto itu padanya dengan alasan dia tidak bisa keluar untuk melihatnya sendiri" jelas Ikki malas "kalau kamu ti-"

"Kalau itu permintaan Shun-san kenapa tidak? Aku akan sangat senang kalau Shun-san juga senang" jawab Esmeralda antusias "Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?"

Ikki memandang gadis itu tidak percaya, bahkan sempat terpikir 'pasti gadis ini sudah merencanakan sesuatu dengan Shun'. Oleh karena itu disinilah mereka, taman dekat rumah sakit. Bagian indah yang tidak bisa Shun lihat dari jendela kamarnya.

"Shun-san pasti akan senang kalau dia bisa melihat pemandangan disini" ucap Esmeralda senang, sepertinya dia lupa kalau 'partner'nya hari ini adalah orang yang menjengkelkan "Hey Ikki, sampai kapan kamu akan diam saja disana? Cepat ambil kameramu dan foto"

"Ya ya, aku mengerti" ucap Ikki malas, dia mengambil kamera digitalnya lalu memotret beberapa view untuk di perlihatkan pada adiknya.

Setelah mereka merasa foto-foto itu sudah cukup, mereka beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di taman itu sambil melihat foto.

"Ikki, kamu benar-benar menyayangi adikmu ya?" tanya Esmeralda tiba-tiba, entah kenapa ia terihat seperti orang yang kesepian.

"Tentu saja, dia adikku satu-satunya" jawab Ikki dengan nada sangat yakin.

"Dan Shun juga sangat menyayangimu.." terlihat senyum sedih "seandainya saja aku bisa merasakan hal yang kalian rasakan"

"Memangnya kamu tidak memiliki saudara?" tanya Ikki bingung.

Esmeralda menggeleng "aku hanya memiliki ayah, tapi dia tewas karena kecelakaan 7 tahun yang lalu hingga aku di rawat di panti asuhan"

"Maaf, harusnya aku tidak bertanya masalah itu"

"Tapi aku bisa merasakan rasanya mempunyai keluarga saat aku bertemu dengan kalian berdua" jawab Esmeralda memandang fotonya dengan Ikki.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, aku sangat senang. Shun suka bercerita banyak tentangmu, Ikki yang selalu diam di rumah hanya untuk menemani adiknya, menolak ajakan teman karena sebuah janji yang bisa ia tepati kapan saja"

"Dasar Shun, aku tidak seperti itu"

"Tapi aku percaya pada Shun"

"Karena kalian berdua tidak tahu apa-apa kan tentang apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya"

"Mungkin"

"Esmeralda-san, Ikki-san, kalian di panggil untuk segera ke kamar Shun-san" ucap seorang petugas rumah sakit terburu-buru.

"Shun?" Ikki langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan Esmeralda. Gadis itu tertawa pelan lalu menyusul pemuda itu.

.

"Bagus sekali rencanamu untuk membuat jantungku copot! Aku kira kamu kenapa-kenapa ternyata kamu hanya ingin segera melihat hasil foto?" tanya Ikki kesal.

"Aku sudah lama terkurung dalam sini, jadi wajar saja kan nii-san?" ucap Shun membela diri lalu melihat foto yang ada di kamera kakaknya "hmm..kalau di lihat-lihat kalian berdua cocok ya"

"Ha? Apa?" wajah Esmeralda memerah saat mendengar ucapan Shun, sepertinya dia memang tertarik pada kakak dari pemuda manis itu.

"Kalian berdua cocok" ulang Shun, dia sangat senang melihat rona merah di wajah perawat itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Shun" teriak Ikki "kalau kamu sudah selesai aku akan pulang dan papa akan menjaga mu untuk hari ini"

"Apa? Papa?"

.

Handphone Ikki bergetar saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, dia pun segera menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"Ikki.." suara isakan dapat terdengar "kamu dimana? Cepat ke rumah sakit, adik kamu.."

"Ini aku lagi jalan ke sana kok, ma. Memangnya ada apa dengan Shun?" tanya Ikki bingung, apa adiknya ingin main-main dengannya lagi dan kali ini menggunakan mamanya?

"Shun dalam keadaan kritis, dia ada di ICU sekarang" dan perkataan mamanya membuat dia langsung melesat ke rumah sakit.

Dia berlari dan tetap berlari walaupun sudah berkali-kali dia hampir tertabrak kendaraan dan mendapat teriakan di dalam rumah sakit, dia tidak peduli dengan dirinya, dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Shun baik-baik saja.

"Ikki" mamanya langsung memeluk Ikki lalu terisak keras "Shun ada didalam, dokter sedang melakukan usaha untuk menyelamatkannya"

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang keluar dari ruang ICU dan langsung mendapat sambutan dari Ikki.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" teriak Ikki, sang ayah menahannya.

Dokter itu tampak ragu untuk beberapa saat, dia bisa saja menerima pukulan dari pemuda itu, tapi ini adalah tugasnya "kami sudah melakukan apa pun yang kami bisa, tapi... kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya"

Tangis ibu dari dua anak itu memenuhi hall yang mereka tempati sekarang, Ikki berkali-kali meninju tembok tak bersalah di dekatnya seakan itu bisa mengembalikan adiknya, bisa membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang ia benci.

"Shun..kenapa dia harus pergi?" suara itu terdengar dari papa "dia bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari rumah dan rumah sakit"

Esmeralda datang dengan beberapa lembar surat di tangannya "Maaf, tapi aku menemukan ini di kamar Shun" dia memberikan selembar pada Ikki dan selembar lagi pada orang tua kedua pemuda itu.

"Dear nii-san,

Aku menulis surat ini saat nii-san masih di sekolah, memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan menulis ini walaupun Esmeralda-san sudah melarangku berkali-kali. Terima kasih atas kebaikan yang selalu nii-san berikan padaku, terima kasih karena nii-san selalu menjagaku, menemaniku. Aku tahu kata-kata terima kasih ku saja tidak akan cukup karena aku sudah banyak menyita waktu nii-san. Aku senang nii-san mau menemaniku, tapi sedih karena aku membuat nii-san menahan diri dan bahkan membentak teman nii-san saat mereka mengajak nii-san main keluar. Shun harap dengan perginya Shun, nii-chan akan menemukan kebahagiaan nii-san yang sudah kuambil. Maaf, aku selalu menyusahkan nii-san, aku menjadi adik yang menyusahkan. Seandainya saja aku punya satu kesempatan untuk mengembalikan semuanya pada nii-san, aku pasti akan melakukannya.

Salam sayang

Shun"

Air mata keluar dari matap birunya itu dengan cukup deras, adiknya yang selama ini ia jaga ternyata sedih karena perbuatannya. Dia tahu Shun menghargai usahanya, tapi.. bagaimana mungkin kepergian Shun membuatnya menemukan kebahagiaan baru. Ikki sangat menyayangi adiknya itu dan tidak merasa keberatan untuk menjaganya.

.

Setahun kemudian, tidak ada air mata untuk kepergian Shun. Yang tersisa adalah senyuman terima kasih dan kasih sayang.

"Shun, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Sekarang nii-san baik-baik saja dan sudah bisa melangkah maju, melihat kepergianmu dengan senyuman bukan tangisan. Nii-san tahu kamu tidak ingin kami selalu berada dalam kesedihan dan terima kasih Shun karena kamu sudah memberikan hadiah yang terbaik untuk nii-san" Ikki mengeluarkan foto dari saku blazer nya.

"Ikki, kamu masih simpan foto itu? Kenapa tidak bawa foto kita dengan Shun yang sedang tidur?" tanya seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Shun, ya Esmeralda "ayo kita pergi ke sekolah"

Fin~

.

Lagi-lagi endingnya maksa dan ga jelas. Maaf *sujud-sujud*, tapi Glace mau buat fic ultah Ikki walaupun telat.

Makasih ya yang udah mau baca, apa lagi mau review.


	2. Esmeralda's

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada-sensei.

.

"Papa!" anak perempuan berambut pirang itu berteriak saat melihat tubuh ayahnya tertabrak sebuah mobil dan terhempas ke jalanan "Papa!"

Dia berlari mendekat pada tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu, tidak ada balasan dari pria paruh baya itu hanya sebuah gumaman kecil yang menyebutkan nama anaknya "Esmeralda"

.

Semua orang mengerumuni mereka, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang berani masuk untuk membantu anak itu untuk membawa papanya ke rumah sakit. Orang-orang hanya sibuk melihatnya dan hanya meminta pertanggung jawaban dari sang penabrak.

Bukan, ini bukan salah si penabrak. Ini semua salahnya, salah gadis kecil itu, yang meminta agar ayahnya membelikan sesuatu di supermarket seberang sana. Kalau saja dia tidak egois dan mau sabar menunggu sebentar saja.

"Papa! Siapa saja tolong aku!" dia masih berlutut di sebelah tubuh tak berdaya itu, wajahnya penuh dengan deraian air mata "Papa!"

Dia pikir ayahnya akan berakhir disana, di depan semua orang yang ia tidak kenal. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, andai saja ia cukup kuat untuk mengangkat ayahnya, tapi apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh anak perempuan berusia 6 tahun.

"Permisi" seseorang masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang itu, seorang pria dengan rambut biru gelap "gadis kecil tenanglah, kita bawa papa mu ke rumah sakit terdekat"

.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya" hanya itu yang dokter katakan sebelum ia pergi.

Gadis kecil itu menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya membuat air mata keluar dari sela-sela apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Pria itu membelai pelan rambut kuningnya, mencoba untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu anak yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya.

"Dimana ibumu?"

"Mama..sudah tiada sejak aku masih bayi"

Pria itu kaget dan langsung meminta maaf karena telah mengingatkan gadis kecil itu pada ibunya yang sudah tiada walaupun gadis kecil itu pasti memikirkannya "emm..keluarga dekatmu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut dengan paman saja? Paman mempunyai dua orang anak, jadi kamu pasti tidak akan kesepian" ucapnya pelan.

Esmeralda menggeleng pelan "aku tidak mau merepotkan paman dan keluarga paman" ucapnya di sela tangisan.

"Paman tidak akan kerepotan, kalau kamu tidak tinggal bersama paman kamu akan tinggal dimana?" tanyanya, mencoba mengingatkan gadis kecil itu kalau dia sudah tidak punya siapa pun di dunia ini.

"Tempat dimana anak yang sudah tidak punya orang tua tinggal" jawabnya yakin walaupun dia masih terisak "panti asuhan"

.

"Ini kartu nama paman, kalau kamu butuh sesuatu telepon saja ya? Sampai jumpa lagi, Esmeralda" pria itu memberikan sebuah kartu putih lalu pergi dari sana.

"Ya, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan menghubungi paman" gumamnya pelan sebelum memasuki panti asuhan yang akan menjadi rumah barunya.

Saat itu Esmeralda memutuskan untuk menjadi perawat, dia ingin menolong orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya dan pengurus di panti asuhan itu menyetujui rencananya.

Enam tahun berlalu dan Esmeralda berhasil lulus menjadi perawat di usianya yang kedua belas. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia menghubungi paman yang menolongnya waktu itu. Tidak, dia tidak lupa dengan kebaikkannya dan ingin melupakannya, hanya saja dia ingin menghubunginya saat ia bisa membalas kebaikkan paman itu.

.

Esmeralda menjadi perawat yang sangat di andalkan di tempatnya bekerja, oleh karena itu ia di tugaskan untuk merawat pemuda yang mengalami kelainan jantung sejak ia kecil.

Karena suatu perasaan aneh yang Esmeralda anggap seperti panggilan pun ia menyanggupi pekerjaan itu dengan mantap.

"Saya Esmeralda yang akan merawat anda selama berada disini" Esmeralda memperkenalkan diri pada pemuda berambut hijau yang tampak sangat baik.

"Namaku Shun, salam kenal Esmeralda-san" balasnya ramah, sikap pemuda ini sedikit mengingatkan Esmeralda pada paman yang ia temui 7 tahun yang lalu. Apa lagi saat ia melihat mata hijau Shun.

"Apa dia anak dari paman itu? Tidak mungkin, anak paman itu pasti baik-baik saja" pikir Esmeralda, dia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk.

"Shun!" tiba-tiba saja suara keras terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu di buka dengan kasar dari luar "Shun! Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

Seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap yang sangat mirip dengan paman itu masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat Esmeralda. Dia tampak sangat cemas.

"Aduh nii-san, aku tuh gapapa. Nii-san ga sopan tahu maen geser-geser orang kaya gitu" peringat Shun, lalu dia melihat ke arah perawat muda itu "maafkan nii-san ku ya, Esmeralda-san"

Esmeralda sendiri tidak begitu memusingkan kelakuan kakak dari pasiennya, dia terpanah pada penampilan fisik pemuda itu. Rambutnya dan wajahnya sangat menyerupai si paman dan dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan kenyataan itu setelah melihat data Shun.

"Esmeralda-san? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya pemuda manis itu cemas "nii-san cepat minta maaf"

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal lalu melihat lantai "maaf"

"Tidak apa" balas Esmeralda, dapat dirasakan wajahnya memanas saat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berkenalan dulu? Kan kalian akan sering bertemu" usul Shun dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Baiklah kalau Shun-san yang meminta" jawab Esmeralda malu-malu "nama saya Esmeralda, perawat yang akan merawat adik anda"

"Jadi kamu yang akan merawat adikku? Sebaiknya kamu bekerja dengan baik disini dan pastikan adikku tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan kesehatannya" pemuda itu meletakan tangannya pada kedua pundak gadis itu lalu mengguncangnya keras.

"Nii-sannnnn! Hentikan itu, Esmeralda-san bisa langsung berhenti kalau nii-san melakukan hal itu" teriak Shun yang langsung lompat dari tempat tidurnya dan memisahkan kakak dari perawat itu "Tidak apa kan?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya, sepertinya gadis itu tampak sedikit pusing "aku akan keluar sebentar" lalu dia keluar.

"Nii-san sihhhh"

"Kok aku sih? Aku kan hanya ingin kamu baik-baik saja"

.

Tidak salah lagi, mereka berdua pasti anak dari paman itu. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mewarisi penampilan dan Shun mewarisi mata dan juga sikapnya.

"Loh Esmeralda, kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya suara yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia dengar "kamu jadi perawat disini?"

"Ah iya, aku yang akan merawat Shun" jawabnya canggung.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan memohon padamu untuk selalu menjaganya selama dia ada disini" ucap ayah dari dua anak itu.

"Aku pasti melakukan yang terbaik"

.

Hari-hari merawat Shun tidak semudah apa yang Esmeralda banyangkan, dia harus berurusan dengan kakak Shun yang brother complex. Esmeralda sadar kalau dia sedikit mempunyai perasaan pada pemuda bernama Ikki itu, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya karena suatu hal.

Paman itu dan Shun. Dia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya agar dia bisa memberikan sesuatu pada paman atas kebaikannya waktu itu. Dia tidak mungkin meminta anaknya.

.

"Esmeralda-san, kamu suka sama nii-san ya?" tiba-tiba Shun memanyakan hal yang sama sekali tidak Esmeralda sangka.

Wajah gadis itu memerah "Ti-Tidak kok, kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?"

"Ah Esmeralda-san bohong nihhhh, setiap kali nii-san datang pasti Esmeralda-san lihatin terus dan selalu memperhatikan nii-san kannn" goda Shun.

Dan Esmeralda pun tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

.

"Nii-san, kenapa nii-san tidak pergi keluar bersama Esmeralda-san dan berfoto-foto untuk di tunjukan padaku?" entah dari mana Shun mendapat ide itu, ide yang sukses membuat Ikki terbentur.

"Ha? Maksud kamu apa?" tanya Ikki tidak percaya "buat apa nii-san pergi sama si suster rese itu dan foto-foto sama dia?"

"Shun mau lihat pemandangan luar tahu, nii-san tahu kan kalau aku tidak boleh keluar dari kamar ini barang selangkah pun" peringat Shun lalu memasang jurus puppy eyesnya "ayolah nii-sannn..."

Esmeralda bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Ikki yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan adiknya dan dia memutuskan untuk masuk dan pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Shun-san, saatnya minum obat. Ada Ikki rupanya, pantas saja ribut"

"Tuh nii-san, orangnya sudah datang" ucap Shun dengan senyuman malaikatnya "ayo ayo ayo ayo ayo ayo ayo.. Shun mohon dengan sangat, permintaan dari adikmu tersayang"

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya gadis itu bingung "Ikki ada urusan denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, Shun ingin aku pergi bersama mu untuk berfoto-foto lalu memberikan hasil foto itu padanya dengan alasan dia tidak bisa keluar untuk melihatnya sendiri" jelas Ikki malas "kalau kamu ti-"

"Kalau itu permintaan Shun-san kenapa tidak? Aku akan sangat senang kalau Shun-san juga senang" jawab Esmeralda antusias, dia sangat senang dengan hal ini sebenarnya "Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?"

Dapat di rasakan pandangan aneh dari Ikki padanya, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya dan melihat Shun. Tidak dapat menolak permintaan Shun maka Ikki pun setuju.

"Shun-san pasti akan senang kalau dia bisa melihat pemandangan disini" ucap Esmeralda senang, sepertinya dia lupa kalau 'partner'nya hari ini adalah orang yang menjengkelkan "Hey Ikki, sampai kapan kamu akan diam saja disana? Cepat ambil kameramu dan foto"

"Ya ya, aku mengerti" ucap Ikki malas, dia mengambil kamera digitalnya lalu memotret beberapa view untuk di perlihatkan pada adiknya.

Setelah mereka merasa foto-foto itu sudah cukup, mereka beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di taman itu sambil melihat foto.

"Ikki, kamu benar-benar menyayangi adikmu ya?" terlihat dengan jelas dari sorot matanya kalau dia kesepian.

"Tentu saja, dia adikku satu-satunya" jawab Ikki dengan nada sangat yakin.

"Dan Shun juga sangat menyayangimu.." terlihat senyum sedih "seandainya saja aku bisa merasakan hal yang kalian rasakan"

"Memangnya kamu tidak memiliki saudara?" tanya Ikki bingung.

Esmeralda menggeleng "aku hanya memiliki ayah, tapi dia tewas karena kecelakaan 7 tahun yang lalu hingga aku di rawat di panti asuhan"

"Maaf, harusnya aku tidak bertanya masalah itu"

"Tapi aku bisa merasakan rasanya mempunyai keluarga saat aku bertemu dengan kalian berdua" jawab Esmeralda memandang fotonya dengan Ikki.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, aku sangat senang. Shun suka bercerita banyak tentangmu, Ikki yang selalu diam di rumah hanya untuk menemani adiknya, menolak ajakan teman karena sebuah janji yang bisa ia tepati kapan saja"

"Dasar Shun, aku tidak seperti itu"

"Tapi aku percaya pada Shun"

"Karena kalian berdua tidak tahu apa-apa kan tentang apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya"

"Mungkin"

"Esmeralda-san, Ikki-san, kalian di panggil untuk segera ke kamar Shun-san" ucap seorang petugas rumah sakit terburu-buru.

"Shun?" Ikki langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan Esmeralda. Gadis itu tertawa pelan lalu menyusul pemuda itu.

.

"hmm..kalau di lihat-lihat kalian berdua cocok ya"

"Ha? Apa?" wajah Esmeralda memerah saat mendengar ucapan Shun, dia tahu pasti Shun hanya ingin menggodanya.

"Kalian berdua cocok" ulang Shun, dia sangat senang melihat rona merah di wajah perawat itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Shun" teriak Ikki "kalau kamu sudah selesai aku akan pulang dan papa akan menjaga mu untuk hari ini"

"Apa? Papa?"

.

Esmerlda membuka pintu dan sangat terkejut saat melihat keadaan Shun. Dia memeriksanya lalu memanggil dokter.

"Hubungi keluarganya sekarang" perintah si dokter dan Esmeralda pun langsung melesat keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia mengeluarkan kartu nama yang dia dapat 7 tahun yang lalu "Paman, keadaan Shun..memburuk"

"Paman akan kesana sekarang" ucap suara cemas dari seberang sana.

.

"Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Shun" ucapan itu selalu terdengar dari mama Shun, dia hanya bisa duduk lemas di kursi tunggu.

Tidak lama kemudian Ikki sampai dengan wajah cemas, sorot mata penuh ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut kalau dia terancam kehilangan adik satu-satunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" teriak Ikki, sang ayah menahannya.

Dokter itu tampak ragu untuk beberapa saat, dia bisa saja menerima pukulan dari pemuda itu, tapi ini adalah tugasnya "kami sudah melakukan apa pun yang kami bisa, tapi... kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya"

Tangis ibu dari dua anak itu memenuhi hall yang mereka tempati sekarang, Ikki berkali-kali meninju tembok tak bersalah di dekatnya seakan itu bisa mengembalikan adiknya, bisa membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang ia benci.

"Shun..kenapa dia harus pergi?" suara itu terdengar dari paman "dia bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari rumah dan rumah sakit"

Esmeralda datang dengan beberapa lembar surat di tangannya "Maaf, tapi aku menemukan ini di kamar Shun" dia memberikan selembar pada Ikki dan selembar lagi pada orang tua kedua pemuda itu.

Lalu gadis itu pergi dari sana untuk membaca surat dari Shun untuknya.

.

"Dear Esmeralda-san,

Terima kasih atas semua yang telah Esmeralda-san berikan padaku, waktu yang sangat berharga dan tenagamu. Walaupun sangat singkat, Shun sudah menganggap Esmeralda-san sebagai kakakku walaupun usia kita sama. Terima kasih sudah mau melakukan hal aneh yang aku minta seperti pergi dengan nii-san, tapi semua itu kulakukan demi kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin kalian berdua bernasib sama denganku.. tidak mempunyai teman. Bukannya aku bilang Esmeralda-san tidak memiliki teman, tapi selama di rumah sakit aku jarang melihatmu bicara dengan perawat atau dokter lain dan aku sudah dengar dari ayahku kalau ayah Esmeralda-san kecelakaan dan meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu, ayah bilang kamu tidak perlu membalasnya. Esmeralda-san tidak keberatankan kalau aku meminta permintaan terakhir? Tolong jaga nii-san ya, Esmeralda-san.

Salam sayang

Shun"

.

"Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk Shun-san dan paman" Esmeralda tersenyum melihat surat itu.

Setahun berlalu, Esmeralda berhenti menjadi perawat dan bekerja part-time di rumah sakit itu. Ya, dia tidak ingin membuat Shun kecewa dengan tetap menjalani kehidupan membosankan dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua karena itu dia memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah.

"Terima kasih, Shun. Walaupun kita baru kenal sebentar kamu sudah memberikan hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku" Esmeralda tersenyum memikirkan kehidupan barunya dan melihat pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan selembar foto dari sakunya dan tersenyum. Esmeralda yang penasaran mengentip sedikit.

"Ikki, kamu masih simpan foto itu? Kenapa tidak bawa foto kita dengan Shun yang sedang tidur?" tanyanya "ayo kita pergi ke sekolah"

"Ya, ayo" jawab pemuda bernama Ikki itu.

.

.

_Fin~_

.

.

**Sayaka Minamoto**-san : Arigatou.. Shun-nya di hidupkan kembali lalu di hilangkan lagi nih disini, semoga saya tidak menyakiti hatimu ^^

**Lizzy**-san : Arigatou udah baca fic gajelas saya dan mereview :D

**Hicchan** : walaupun review iseng tetap arigatouuu XD


End file.
